Kleon
}} Kleon Fídigós (KLEE-ahn FEE-dee-GHOS) is some person you describe here briefly. Their familiar is Chirp. Appearance Describe appearance. Personality Friendly | Positive | Energetic | Patient | Focused | Passionate | Tenacious | Talkative | Nosy | Poor Filter Kleon is a friendly, chipper young at heart person. They always have a smile on their face and a bounce in their step! They love gossip, and tend to eavesdrop on other people -- especially now that they've missed out on a few centuries. They're very noisy -- they're always making some sort of noise to themselves, be it chattering or vocalizing their thoughts. Unfortunately, due to this habit, they've lost their conversational filter, and tend to say things that should be kept quiet. Kleon doesn't invite themselves into conversations, however, when in one, their noisy habit is revealed to simply be practice for how chatty they can be. They do their best not to dominate conversations, but it's very difficult when their thoughts move so fast all the time! In contrast to just about everything else about them, Kleon can be incredibly patient. Their parents taught them to wait for the right moment to make a move; they were referring to the hunt, but Kleon carried this skill into their everyday life. They also have a very long fuse. It takes a great deal to make them mad, but when they finally do, they're a force to be reckoned with; all their single-minded determination becomes focused on the subject on their rage, and they won't let up until they run out of steam, and then they'll hold a grudge. "Don't commit to anything that's not worth doing," their mother used to say, and they took it to heart. Kleon doesn't bother with anything they don't care about, but once they do start on something, they simply don't know how to stop. It becomes their sole focus, and if they hit a brick wall, they'll keep slamming into that wall until they break through. Abilities * Gaze Resist - Ichneumon have a resistance to magical gazes. They cannot be stunned, paralyzed, or otherwise have only their movement hampered by a magical gaze. * Venom Resist - Ichneumon are immune to most venom. If the dose is particularly large or potent, however, it will take a lessened effect on the Ichneumon. * Earth Magic - Ichneumon typically have a natural affinity with earth magic, and a signature move of theirs is hardening earth onto themselves to create makeshift armor. Kleon's magic is untrained; he can harden and compact any dirt he's touching, and can gather dirt and dust, but not much else. They even have difficulty undoing their compaction, and typically have to resort to soaking in water to remove their armor. * Enhanced Senses - They have the strong senses of a creature that is both predator and prey. Their sight, hearing, and smell are exceptional, and they can see fairly well in the dark; not as well as a nocturnal creature, but they can see well enough not to bang their toes while walking through a dark house. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Agile ✔ Flexible ✔ Energetic ✔ Keen Senses ✔ High Pain Tolerance ✔ Adaptable ✔ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Proprioception Proprioception] �� Exceedingly Tenacious �� Overconfident �� Daredevil '' �� ''Sensory Overload �� High Pain Tolerance Likes - Dislikes Extra * Can hold their breath for an unreasonably long time * When they finally stop going, they sleep like a rock * Constantly biting things, and will chew on whatever they're holding if they get distracted * Tend to be dusty and grimy all the time, either from their job or from playing in the dirt * Tail is (probably) permanently stained from all the soot they fill it with * When surrounded by too much stimuli, they sometimes abruptly stop what they're doing so they can reorient themselves and try to filter out excess information * Chirp's name is actually a specific chatter, but most people can't replicate mongoose noises References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Non-Binary characters